


Caring for your Loved Ones

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Crew as Family, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drunk Cal Kestis, Drunk Greez Dritus, F/M, Family Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Greez's gambling gets Cal in trouble, Healing, Hurt Cal Kestis, Just cuddling and kissing, Kissing, No Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Romance, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Worried Merrin (Star Wars), light suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: After a supply-run gone wrong by Greez's gambling, Cere brings a wasted Greez and Cal back to Merrin and BD-1 on the Mantis after a long night of her and BD-1 worrying about them. One of them a bit more than the other ;)She uses her magick to heal her Jedi's horrible hangover and Cal thinks about how he got so lucky to have someone like her in his life, and how much he loves her. And Merrin does the same.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, BD-1 & Merrin (Star Wars), Cal Kestis/Merrin, Cere Junda & Merrin, Greez Dritus & Cal Kestis, Greez Dritus & Merrin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Caring for your Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even played the game yet but I've seen enough cut scenes with these two online that I've fallen in love with both of them and I ship them hard! I unfortunately can't play the game because I don't have a computer that'll support it and I don't have a PS4 or Xbox. But if I get a PS5 this Christmas then I'll play it on that once it's available. Either way, I love these two dorks and I hope you guys enjoy this story!

To say that Merrin was frustrated was an understatement. As she nervously paced back and forth from the galley to the cockpit, she was aware of every minute that passed her by that she was alone, with no one to keep her company except BD-1 who's trills and beeps did nothing to ease her worry.

"I know you're trying to be kind BD but I cannot help but worry!" Merrin exclaims. "Cal and Greez just went to go pick up supplies. They should have been back hours ago! It worried Cere enough to go looking for them and now she is taking too long too!"

BD-1 hops from the back of the couch onto her shoulder and nuzzles against her face in some attempt to bring her comfort.

"Thank you BD. I know you must feel the same way I do. After being together for years it's unsettling to have Cal be gone for longer than usual. And usually when he's gone this long it means he's been captured by someone. Probably bounty hunters." Merrin says and looks longingly at the door. "If only I could go out there myself and to find them. But leaving this ship unguarded would be a terrible idea." She says with a quick glance towards the entrance to the hallway that led to the crew's quarters and the engine room. "I know I must stay here but as more time passes the more I fear that Cal could be in danger and need my help."

BD-1 beeps something to her that makes her blush.

"A-and Greez and Cere too! Of course." She adds quickly after.

BD-1 makes a long trill at her while blinking his monitors in a teasing manner that has Merrin look confused.

"Seriously? I spend every spare moment I have since we met studying your language so that I can understand you, and you repay me by making new noises and gestures that I can't understand." Merrin snaps at him.

BD-1 sinks sorrowfully down her shoulder and Merrin takes pity on the droid.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

The droid beeps his forgiveness to her and then Merrin's heart leaps in joy when she hears the doors open and relief washes over her when she sees Cere with her arms around Cal and Greez on either side of her but then her heart sinks when she sees the state they're both in. They were both barely standing and leaning on Cere to hold them both up.

"I found them. They were both wasted at a cantina." Cere explains.

"Both of them!?" Merrin exclaims.

Greez coming back to the ship like this was something she had gotten used to during her time with the crew since usually drinking came with gambling, but Cal never got drunk, at least never this bad. How could that have happened?

"Yep. That's why it took me so long to get back. This one over here can barely stand on his own two feet, I had to drag him along with our captain all the way back here." Cere explains.

As if on cue Cal lost his footing and collapsed into Cere's side, using one hand to hold her shoulder while the other one was pressed against his forehead as he groans in pain.

"Oh Cal!" Merrin exclaims and rushes over to help stand him up.

Cere couldn't help but smirk as she watches the Nightsister fuss over her fellow Jedi while BD-1 beeped to him from her shoulder. Greez however, was not so amused.

"Hey! What am I a womp rat!" Greez exclaims, jealous that Cal was the one getting all of the attention from the crew and neither Merrin or BD-1 had acknowledged him yet.

"You might as well be the way you are right now." Cere replies which makes the drunken Latero laugh.

Merrin cups Cal's face in her hands before running them down his neck and pressing her hands on his shoulders while looking at him with worry.

"My poor Jedi, what happened to you?" She asks.

"What happened is he couldn't hold his liquor!" Greez laughs while leaning over a bit too far before Cere pulls him back to standing upright.

"Well that much is obvious." Merrin snaps at Greez. "But he always knows his limits, how did he get pushed past them!"

Greez lets out another hearty laugh that makes Cere's eyes widen and she moves her hand in front of her throat, signaling to the Latero to stop talking. But he ignores her warnings.

"Some of the guys in the market found out Cal was a Jedi. And they told me they'd cut the price in half for our supplies if I could get him drunk! So when poncho boy wasn't looking I slipped something a little stronger than he's used to into his cup and he passed right out!" Greez explains then leans over, laughing hysterically.

But no one else was laughing. They could all sense the shift in the air around them. Growing colder with Merrin's rising anger.

"You did this to him..." Merrin growls and green mist starts to swirl around her hands, the sight of which makes Greez sober up a bit. "You hurt him!"

Her eyes glow green before Cal places his hand on her shoulder and she calms down.

"Mer, it's okay." Cal says as best he can before groaning in pain and holding his forehead.

"No it's not okay at all!" Merrin exclaims and cups Cal's face in her hands as her eyes scan over him in worry. "You're in pain, come lay down, I will make it go away." She says before pulling his poncho off over his head and laying it over the back of the couch.

"Hey, hey Cere!" Greez says, tugging on the Jedi's pant-leg with two of his four arms. "I won the kids some presents. Tell 'em! That'll cheer 'em up!"

Cere looks over at Merrin leading Cal to the couch and shakes her head in annoyance at the drunken Latero.

"I think the only thing that'll make them happy right now is a sober Cal. Speaking of which, let's get you to a bathroom before you puke all over the floor." Cere says.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces! They'll be so excited." Greez slurs as Cere leads him towards the bathroom.

Cal protests Merrin's help, but he was far too out of it to do anything other than follow her to the couch and let her lay him down. But he sobered up a bit when she laid his head in her lap.

She saw his eyes widen and felt him tense up, and of course the Nightsister couldn't help but giggle as a faint pink blush spreads across his pale cheeks as he looks up at her.

"Uh...Mer-" Cal stammers until Merrin shushes him.

"Just relax my Jedi." Merrin says and runs her fingers gently through Cal's hair.

Cal gulps and BD-1 makes a noise that sounds like the droid version of a wolf-whistle.

"I will turn that pain into pleasure." Merrin says and drags her pale finger along his temple with a trail of green smoke coming out of it.

Cal instantly grunts and closes his eyes as her magick seeps into his skin. She continues to run her finger along the side of his face and underneath his jaw, tilting his head up slightly, running her finger underneath his chin in an almost-teasing way that has Cal adjusting his pants as they suddenly feel too tight.

As she holds his chin up and gently runs her fingers through his hair and along his throbbing scalp, he looks into her glowing eyes and swears he must be in heaven. "Oh Merrin..." he moans softly.

She smiles softly and blushes a bit herself. He was looking at her like she was some sort of deity that was giving him a taste of heaven, and she supposed in a way she was but she still couldn't help but feel bashful when he looks at her like that.

"Does that feel good?" She asks him softly and leans over him a bit more as she caresses the side of her index finger against his temple.

He gulps. "Yes." He stammers.

"Shall I keep going then?" She asks.

"Please." He begs.

He didn't mean for it to come out like that, and it catches Merrin off-guard briefly, as did the motion of his arms below his waist as he was adjusting his clothing which indicated to her just how much he was enjoying her spell. But she quickly composes herself again and caresses his jaw.

"Very well then, my Jedi." She says.

When Greez and Cere step out of the bathroom and see Cal moaning on the couch with his head in Merrin's lap, they weren't sure what to make of it.

"Oh Merrin that feels so good!" Cal moans and arches his back a bit before nuzzling his face against the palm of her hand while she smiled at him.

Greez, was still out of it so his mental filter wasn't really working properly, which is why he foolishly shouts "Whoa that's some way to get rid of a hangover! Can you do that for me when you're done with him!"

The warm smile on Merrin's face as she looks at Cal instantly turns into a frown upon hearing the Latero's bold request. But when she looks up to scold him she sees Cere muttering an apology to calm het anger as she pushes Greez back down the hallway towards his quarters. Merrin smiles at the doorway as they leave, hoping that her crew-mate would be well soon, but she was still very mad at him for what he did to her Jedi, so he wouldn't be getting anywhere near the same treatment as Cal to heal the hangover he'd wake up with in the morning. A simple yet horrible tasting potion would suffice for him.

She finishes the spell by running her hands through Cal's hair and he practically purrs into her leg as he turns his face to rest it on her thigh.

"All better now?" She asks and BD-1 hops onto her shoulder and repeats her question.

"More than better. You're amazing. The most amazing person in the galaxy." Cal sighs dreamily, nuzzling the side of his face against her thigh.

"You flatter me too much Cal Kestis." Merrin says and reaches to stroke his hair again but Cal takes her hand instead.

"You deserve to be flattered Merrin Kestis." Cal says and gently kisses the silver ring on her finger, the one he gave her on the day she chose his name to add to her own and they officially became husband and wife in the eyes of the Republic.

Merrin blushes and looks away from him smiling at her. Then she frowns and looks up at something behind the couch.

"What are you two looking at?" She asks.

Cal turns his head to the other side to see who she was looking at and smiles brightly.

"Father!" The two children, a boy who was 6 years old, and a girl who was 4 years old shout before running over to him.

Cal grunts as his son jumps up on his stomach and Merrin smiles as her daughter climbs onto the couch with some help from BD-1 lifting her up by pushing on her rear, before curling into her mother's side.

"Jaro, what are you and Ily doing up?" Cal asks his son. "I thought you two would be fast asleep by now."

"Yes I thought so too." Merrin says and frowns at the little girl who was tucked into her side while she soothingly strokes her silver hair and looks into the bright green eyes she inherited from her father, which causes the girl to flash her mother a smile that she swears is an exact copy of her father's. "Ilyana were you only pretending to be asleep when I put you to bed?" Merrin asks her daughter, causing her to giggle and hide her face in her mother's side.

"Well we were asleep." Jaro says. "Then Ily woke me up because she was sensing that you were in pain, and she didn't want to go to sleep until she was sure you were okay."

"Oh no." Cal says and tilts his head back to look at his daughter upside down which made her giggle. "I'm sorry I let uncle Greez trick me then. If I had known that the Force would have woken you up because of my pain I would've been much more careful." He apologizes.

"How did uncle Greez trick you into getting hurt?" Jaro asks.

"Well we were at a cantina and he pulled a prank on me by slipping something nasty into my drink and it made my head hurt really bad." Cal says and Merrin giggles at how Cal explained alcohol poisoning to their son.

"Does your head still hurt father?" Ilyana asks quietly as she moves away from her mother's side and closer to her father's head. "I can help if it still does."

Cal and Merrin smile at their daughter. Merrin had begun to teach her how to use magick. She was passing on the traditions of her people to their daughter just like he was teaching their son the ways of the Jedi. Merrin had offered to teach Jaro magick too even though it was traditionally a "girl's only" thing, but Jaro was way more interested in wielding a lightsaber than making potions. And Ilyana's face would light up whenever Merrin used her magick and she was very eager to learn it. And although Cal was worried at first because that required drawing power from the Dark Side, her realized that if Merrin could use her magick and not have her beautiful heart corrupted, then he had no reason to fear that his daughter would become a Sith when she grew up.

"It still hurts a little bit right there." He tells her and points to a spot on his forehead.

Ilyana smiles and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and Cal gasps and reaches his arms back to grab her waist in his hands and lift her over his head, holding her up in the air.

"Wow! That was amazing Ily! I'm all better now!" Cal exclaims as Ilyana laughs then squeals as Cal tosses her in the air then sits up and catches her in one arm and holds Jaro against his chest in the other and gives Ilyana a long kiss on the top of her head while messing up Jaro's short red hair.

Merrin smiles at the three of them. The joy she felt when she would see Cal be so good with their children was unique from anything she had ever felt before. He was a much better father than he gave himself credit for. She sometimes worried that she wasn't as good a mother as he was a father, but Cal, Cere, Greez and even BD-1 always chased those worries away and reminded her of how loved and irreplaceable she was in the little family their crew had grown into.

BD-1 hops on his shoulder and Cal smirks when he feels Merrin wrap her arms around him from behind, pressing her hands up on his chest and pressing herself against his back. She rests her chin on his other shoulder and he turns his head to rest his forehead against hers and they both close their eyes and relish in the peace of being close to each other.

"I shouldn't have let Greez trick me like that. I should have sensed it, and avoided it. But I didn't and I am so sorry I made you worried for so long. How can I ever make it up to you?" Cal apologizes.

Merrin smiles and opens her eyes to look into his.

"Just watch your drinks more closely from now on Jedi." She says. "Remember I can't always come save you every time you get in trouble now that I have our little ones to protect too. I would have come looking for you, Greez and Cere as soon as I realized she was taking too long, but then would have meant leaving our children alone on an unguarded ship on an unfamiliar planet." Merrin reminds him and smiles at their children.

"I understand." Cal says, understanding how she felt since sometimes he was the one alone with the kids and BD-1 while Merrin, Cere and Greez were out getting supplies or hunting an Imp cell. "I'll do my best to be more careful, Nightsister." Cal says before leaning in and kissing her.

"Ew, yuck!" Jaro squeals and scrambles to get out of his father's hold while Ilyana watches them and sighs dreamily while BD-1 makes some cooing beeps.

Ilyana thought her parents were soulmates and that their love reminded her of the ones she would hear about in the stories that aunt Cere would tell her and Jaro before bed sometimes when her parents were busy.

"Mother, father, can you tell the story of how you two met for my bedtime story tonight?" Ilyana asks.

"Oh that's the one where father was getting his ass kicked by that Sith Lord and mother had to save him with her magick right?" Jaro asks and Merrin thought his summary of the story was so funny that she wasn't even mad he used a naughty word.

"I wouldn't say I was losing _that_ _badly_ against him." Cal says while his wife laughs behind him. "But your mother definitely saved my life that day."

"And you saved mine by freeing me from my loneliness and giving me a family again." Merrin says and gives Cal another short kiss while keeping her forehead pressed against his and their noses crossed.

Ilyana and Jaro said "aww" and "eww" simultaneously before Cal and Merrin's alone time with their kids and BD-1 was cut short by Greez who stumbled back into the main living space drunk, having somehow escaped Cere who had just come running into the room behind him but upon seeing Merrin and Cal happy and snuggling with their children, she could sense that all had been forgiven and that there was nothing to fear.

"Oh hey it's the kids!" Greez exclaims happily.

Ilyana gasps when she sees him.

"Uncle Greez is drunk! Does that mean he lost at gambling again?" Ilyana asks her parents.

The adults laugh and Greez rolls his eyes.

"I may not have won as much as I'd planned." He admits. "But...I did get some presents for you and your brother!"

Ilyana and Jaro gasp excitedly and scramble off of Cal's lap and run over to Greez while Cal moves to rest his back on the back of the couch and wrap his arm around Merrin's shoulders while she rests her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart as they watch Greez pull something out of a bag.

"I got you kids new ponchos! So now you can match your dad!" Greez says and laughs as the kids cheer.

"See Cere! I told you they'd be excited!" Greez says as he hands out the ponchos to the youngest members of the crew.

"Yes you did. And you were right." Cere agrees and smiles as she watches the kids twirl around in their new ponchos.

Cal rests his head on top of Merrin's and holds her hand tightly in his as they smile at what they made together.

"Mother! Look! We're just like father!" Ilyana shouts as she and Jaro put their hoods up over their heads and giggle.

"Now all we need to do is get a poncho for mom and we'll all match!" Jaro says.

"Don't worry about that. Your father has as many ponchos as he has love to share with all of us." Merrin says and she smiles as she feels Cal's laugh reverberate through his chest from her witty joke.

"I love you so much." He says and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too." She says before gently kissing his cheek. Then she feels a soft tug on her legging and looks down to see Ilyana looking up at her.

"Can we have our bedtime story now?" She asks softly.

"Of course my darling daughter." Merrin says and picks her up to sit in her lap while Jaro climbs onto Cal's and BD-1 settles on his shoulder.

Cere and Greez smile at them and turn to leave but Cal stops them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" He asks them and they look confused. "Come grab some seat, we'll have family story time tonight before bed."

Cere and Greez smile. Sometimes they worried that they were extra wheels attached to the little family that Cal and Merrin had created together, but both parents always made sure to remind them that they considered them to be just as much a part of their family as their own biological children were. So Cere sat down next to Cal and Greez next to Merrin and they recounted the tale of how their family began the day their mother came abord the _Mantis_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed! If I get enough comments I may consider writing a part two to this where the kids get their bedtime story.


End file.
